Back To Life - RuPaul's Drag Race - Bianca Del Rio & Adore Delano
by TaurusTrap
Summary: Bianca Del Rio (aka Roy Haylock) and Adore Delano (aka Danny Noriega) have been the best of friends since they competed on RuPaul's Drag Race Season 6, but is there something more between them?


Danny was feeling nervous. It had been over a year since he'd done All Stars, and it felt like such a distant memory, but now the public was going to see it. He had no idea how his departure would come across on TV. He knew he made the right decision at the time, with everything that was going on with in his personal life being back in that intense environment made him feel very sensitive and upset when he was critiqued on Adore's aesthetic, and it just wasn't the same without the support of his Season 6 friends. Sure he had Alaska, Detox and Tatianna, and he would've liked the chance to get to know Katya and Alyssa, but it felt weird doing it without Bianca and Courtney. It just wasn't the same.

He had no regrets about leaving, that was for sure. Danny was in a much better place emotionally now than he was during All Stars filming and was back to his happy self and feeling a lot more confident and present. However, he knew how Drag Race fans could be, and he knew his exit would be divisive. He had mixed feelings about his episodes airing - he was looking forward to everything being out in the open, as he felt like he'd been carrying around a secret, but at the same time he was worried people would think he was weak or a crybaby. It was going to be weird seeing these dark times played out on TV so long after the fact.

Adore did an amazing show, and the crowd were going insane. Danny got off the stage feeling euphoric - this was what he loved to do, and he was really proud of his performance. However, he knew that while he was performing, the first episode of the season had aired. He went back to his hotel, and thought he better suck it up and see what was out there in public. He loaded the episode up, and his finger was hovering over the play button, when he pulled his phone out instead. He needed to prepare, so he thought it was time for the group chat.

 _Danny: Ok guys. I'm about to watch. Be honest, how bad is it?!_

 _Roy: Girl, you came off well. Michelle really went in though!_

 _Shane: I thought you looked great! Loved your performance too. Big love xxx_

 _Danny: Did they show me crying?_

 _Shane: Well…_

 _Roy: Queen, I can't believe you dragged me down with you telling everyone I picked that dress for you!_

 _Danny: Well you helped me! Oh god I'm nervous now…_

 _Roy: Don't be. Sure, they showed you were upset, but I think you were justified._

 _Shane: Yeah, don't worry, you didn't seem like an asshole or anything._

 _Roy: Just watch it, bitch._

 _Danny: Oh well. Here goes nothing…_

It had been a really weird couple of weeks. Both of Adore's episodes had aired, and the reaction online had been mixed. Danny had been seeing memes of himself crying all over Twitter and it was so strange. He felt almost detached from the Adore of a year ago, like he was looking at a different person.

First of all he had had to defend Michelle from people attacking her online for judging, and he had to deal with people calling him lame and a quitter for leaving. He decided the best thing to do was to face the criticism head-on, and got on Periscope to explain his decision to leave and how he was feeling at the time. After he did it, he felt an enormous sense of relief. He had been nervously waiting for this day for over a year, and now everything was out in the open. He was proud of himself, not only for being honest and owning up to his feelings, but also for sticking to his guns and staying true to himself.

A few days passed, and Danny released Adore's ICU video. He loved the video, and it was really well received. He was also getting a lot of loving and supportive comments from fans, and he felt he was finally putting all of this behind him. He had also finally gotten a few days off to sit back and relax after a crazy busy few months, and had gotten to hang out with friends and family.

He was watching Nightmare on Elm Street when his phone went off.

 _Roy: Hey queen. I just saw your periscope. I'm proud of you x_

Danny beamed. Roy was one of his favourite people in the world, and also one of the most honest.

 _Danny: Thanks B. I was so nervous. I'm getting a lot of bitches all up in my mentions, but also a lot of love, so it's cool._

 _Roy: You did great, babe. You know I'd read you to filth if you acted a fool._

 _Danny: Bitch, you'd come over and cut my wigs up._

 _Roy: Haha! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, you're too busy working to make up the $100,000 I won over you._

 _Danny: You fucking bitch. I'm never gonna stop hearing about this win, am I? And you're busy taking over the world, too. I miss you._

 _Roy: Are you in LA?_

 _Danny: Yeah, I've got a couple of days off._

 _Roy: Come over tomorrow! I'll grab some rich lady wine._

 _Danny: I'll bring the pizza!_

 _Roy: Party. xxx_

 _Danny: Fuck all the way off._

Danny drove over to Roy's apartment the following evening, pizza in the front seat. He was really looking forward to seeing Roy, it had been a couple of months and he had really, really missed him. He hadn't realised how much until today, he felt almost nervous all day with the anticipation. It was a weird feeling. Danny hadn't liked Roy when he first met him, thinking Bianca was just another old close-minded bitchy queen who didn't understand new and different drag styles. As time went on throughout the competition, Roy had actually turned out to be one of the kindest people he'd ever known, helping Danny out when he really needed in with a corset and some sewing advice. He didn't have to do that, he could've just left Danny to suffer, and Danny may not have lasted so long. Danny even had a little bit of a crush on Roy during Drag Race - I mean come on, who wouldn't with those dimples? - but he really valued Roy's friendship and was happy to just be in his company and be friends.

Danny and Roy had spent a lot of time together in the year after Drag Race Season 6, when they were touring and on BOTS together, and they had become even closer than they were on Drag Race. As he drove to Roy's place, he started reminiscing. Roy had been Danny's rock during some really hard times, supporting him on tour after his breakup when he was feeling really low, and they had such a strong connection that they were always pretty much inseparable on tour. Danny had always felt pride in the fact that he could make the great Bianca Del Rio laugh like almost no one else with his natural wit. However, both of their careers had taken off in different directions, with Bianca filming Hurricane Bianca and touring with her own standup show, and Adore taking the world by storm as drag's number 1 bestselling pop star. They were both at the top of their game, but they never got to spend any time together.

Danny couldn't wait for this evening.

Roy was pacing around his apartment waiting for Danny to arrive. He had really missed Danny, and Adore, and their dumb sense of humour. He couldn't wait to spend time with him. He just couldn't figure out why he was feeling slightly nervous about seeing him. He thought maybe it was because seeing Danny on TV again reminded him how much he liked the guy, and how funny he was, even in his darkest hours. He laughed to himself, thinking of how Adore had introduced herself as a messy slut on All Stars. He was snapped out of his daydream by the doorbell ringing.

"Hey, aren't you the bitch who left All Stars 2?" Roy laughed, taking the pizza from Danny and ushering him into the living room.

"You are such a cunt!" Danny giggled, punching Roy in the arm and pulling him into a hug.

Roy hugged Danny tightly and inhaled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." The hug went on longer than normal, and Roy felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to let go. It didn't seem like Danny did either. It really _had_ been a while since they hung out. That must be it, Roy said to himself.

Danny laughed and took a step back, breaking the hug. He caught Roy's eye, and he smiled. God, Danny's eyes are gorgeous, Roy thought to himself. I could look at them all day.

Roy's train of thought was broken by Danny turning away and heading for the kitchen. Roy had some kind of butterflies seeing Danny again, which was odd and unexpected. Nothing a drink can't fix, Roy thought, and Danny seemed to agree, shouting from the kitchen. "Bitch, I brought the pizza, now where's this rich lady wine? Let's get this party started!"

Roy laughed and followed him inside.

Roy was happy he had decided to be generous with the wine. They had finished the pizza in the living room and had come back out to the kitchen to top up their glasses. They were a whole bottle each in and were opening a third to share, both feeling a little tipsy.

"Three bottles of wine between the two of us? You _are_ a rich lady." Danny said, taking a sip as Roy leaned against the counter.

"Well you know, I did win. You were supposed to bring home the bacon on All Stars 2, but we all see how that worked out."

Danny burst out laughing, choking on his wine. "You are so evil. And besides, I'm not bringing any bacon, I'm a vegetarian now, dumbass."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I had to suffer through that horrible mushroom pizza."

"Hey, don't talk about my one true love like that." Danny punched him in the arm as they both chuckled. They both smiled at each other as the laughter died down, enjoying finally being in each other's company again. Maybe it was the wine, Roy thought, but Danny was looking hot tonight. He was always gorgeous, but tonight he just looked delicious.

"You know, I meant what I said. I really am proud of you." Roy blushed after it came out - he wasn't used to being frank, and reading Adore was second nature to him. This confession felt more intimate.

Danny felt it too, because he felt himself blushing, and the silence went on longer than it should've before he replied.

"Thanks B, that really means a lot. You know... I didn't realise how hard it would be, going back there. I got really excited about the challenges and I was so happy to be asked back, but I knew as soon as I walked in that it wasn't for me. My head just wasn't in the game, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It was hard seeing you like that, you know I only want to see you smiling."

"Maybe I needed you there to make me smile. Maybe I just couldn't do it without you." The words left Danny's mouth before he could even think about it, but sitting looking into Roy's beautiful brown eyes, he just wanted to be totally honest.

Roy looked at Danny for a moment, taking him in. He was really gorgeous. Those big green eyes, and those luscious lips. Standing here, with Danny before him being so honest, he felt like he was seeing him for the first time, even though he sometimes felt he knew Danny better than he knew himself.

He grabbed Danny's hand, interlocking their fingers. He knew Danny needed reassurance. Danny looked down at their hands, entwined together. "Don't say that Danny. You've only ever needed yourself, you're amazing. It just wasn't right for you and you knew it." Roy tilted Danny's chin up and looked him in the eye. "You're stronger than you think."

Danny's heart lifted when Roy looked at him like that. He placed his glass down, leaned forward and kissed Roy on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist in a tight hug. "Thank you." he whispered in his ear.

Roy's heart started beating faster as Danny hugged him, and his arms instinctively came up around his neck. He gave Danny a kiss on the cheek in return and whispered "Thank _you."_

They stood pressed together for a few moments with their eyes closed, Roy feeling Danny's stubble against his cheek, basking in the intimacy of the moment. Roy couldn't help himself. Right, now, in this moment, he just wanted to be close to Danny. He brought one hand up to run through Danny's hair, feeling it in his hands for the first time. It felt soft and gorgeous, just like him. He heard Danny let out a contented sigh, and he inhaled his scent. He smelled soft and natural, yet masculine. He shuddered when he felt Danny run one hand up his back.

Danny moved back to face Roy. He looked deep into his eyes, as Roy stared up at him, still combing through his hair. He looked fucking delectable.

Roy's eyes flickered down to Danny's lips, and before he could stop himself, he was closing the distance between them. He had to taste those luscious lips for himself. He closed his eyes, and ever so softly brushed his lips against Danny's. They were just as full as he'd imagined. He didn't feel Danny kiss him back, so he opened his eyes to Danny's reaction to find Danny had his eyes closed too. Danny's eyes flickered open, and Roy felt Danny's arms go tighter around his as he kissed him back, softly at first. Danny's head was spinning as Roy pulled on his bottom lip, kissing him over and over. Roy felt Danny's tongue trace along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let Danny in. Danny moaned as he finally tasted Roy's tongue, as Roy tugged his hair.

Neither of them knew what the fuck they were doing, and neither of them cared.

Their kisses got more urgent, and with both of them out of breath, Roy finally broke the kiss and stared at Danny.

"Should we really we doing this?" said Roy.

"Probably not." said Danny, as he crashed his lips back to Roy's, kissing him desperately.

Roy grabbed the neck of Danny's t-shirt, and without breaking the kiss, dragged him backwards towards the couch, before sitting down. Danny stood over him and grabbed his face with both hands, kissing his lips gently before peppering kisses all along his jawline. Roy let out a whimper as Danny bit his earlobe.

Danny continued, littering Roy's neck with gentle bites, licks and kisses. He felt Roy's hands go under his t-shirt, shivering at the contact as Roy ran his hands up his sides. He felt himself getting hard at Roy's touch and knelt down between Roy's legs to get closer.

Roy pushed Danny back slightly and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, attacking his neck in return. Danny groaned at the feeling of Roy's mouth on him, combined with the cold air against his now naked top half. He ran his hands slowly up Roy's legs before he got to Roy's t-shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement as he stood and straddled Roy before kissing him fervently. He loved the feeling of their bare skin rubbing against each other, and groaned into the kiss when he felt Roy softly brush his nipples with his thumbs.

Roy's skin felt like it was on fire and he could feel Danny was just as hard as he was as he ground down on him as they kissed. He reached down between them and began to palm Danny through his jeans. Danny moaned loudly, breaking the kiss, arching his hips against Roy's hand to increase friction. Roy couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, laying Danny down on the couch as he began to kiss down his body, leaving little love bites as he went, and stopped when he got to Danny's jeans.

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" He asked, grinding down on Danny, their hard cocks lining up.

"Yes baby. I want you so badly. I need to feel you. Please Roy." Danny said, grinding in sync with Roy as he dragged his fingers down his back.

"As you wish, Daniel." Roy growled as he attacked Danny's lips once more as he unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up and pulled Danny's pants and underwear off as he stared into his once-emerald eyes, now blown out black with arousal. His eyes trailed all along Danny's beautiful body, looking at how his tattoos contrasted with his pale skin, his gorgeous stomach, until finally his eyes landed on his erect cock. "You are so beautiful, Danny." he said, looking at his face once more time before he leaned over and kissed the head of his cock. He licked the precum off the head, causing Danny to hiss, before taking all of him into his mouth. Danny bucked his hips up involuntarily, and hit the back of Roy's throat. Roy moaned and hollowed his cheeks out as he began to move his head back and forward, alternating the pressure as he played with Danny's balls. Danny had done this many times before, but no one had ever done it like _this._ He felt a knot of pressure begin to build, and he knew he was close, but almost as if Roy read his mind, he released Danny's dick with a pop.

"Roy… _Fuck._ I need you _now."_ Danny demanded, pulling Roy down to kiss him as he fumbled with Roy's fly. He finally managed to get Roy's jeans and underwear off, and drank in the sight of the man naked before him. His body was olive skinned and in perfect shape, and his dick was divine, long and hard, and perfect for him."You are so _sexy_." he said, not believing this man was about to be his, placing gentle kisses up his shaft and stroking it, looking up at Roy's face.

Roy pushed Danny back by the shoulders so he was lying down and leant over him, kissing him hungrily as they ground together, their hard cocks grinding against each other, this time skin-on-skin, with nothing in between them. Danny spread his legs wider to allow Roy to grind harder, and they both moan loudly as Roy picked up the pace. He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, holding them together as he continued to grind. Danny cried out and bit down on Roy's shoulder, arching his back to increase tension.

"Roy… I'm so close… please just fuck me." Danny was cut off by Roy thrusting his tongue into his mouth, in a messy, sweaty kiss, as he slowed his pace.

"Yes baby, I can't wait to be inside you." said Roy, now grinding at a lazy pace as he brought his hand up to Danny mouth. Danny sucked one of Roy's fingers, and then another, drenching them with saliva, his eyes never leaving Roy's.

"Kiss me again." said Roy. Danny grabbed his face and kissed him lazily, biting his lip, as Roy pressed his fingers against Danny's hole, before pushing one in. He curled it, trying to hit Danny's sweet spot, and Danny groaned. "More… I need more." He pushed the second finger in and Danny cried out and ground down on his hand. He knew he'd hit it this time, and the sight of Danny's exposed neck and face contorted in pleasure made his cock leak more precum. He'd never wanted someone so badly in his life as he wanted Danny at that moment.

"Danny… look at you..."

"Baby, please, I need you" Danny begged, grabbing Roy's ass as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

"I need you too…" said Roy, slicking up his dick with his own saliva-covered hand, and lining himself up against Danny's centre.

"Then take me…" said Danny, as Roy leaned down over him and entered him. Roy went slowly, wanting to savour every inch as Danny moaned and whimpered. He went in inch by inch, lazily half-thrusting in and out, giving Danny time to adjust.

"You… feel… so fucking good." said Roy as he bottomed out. Danny fit him like a glove. Danny was speechless, and pulled Roy down for a kiss as they began to find their rhythm.

Their bodies meshed together perfectly, Roy filling Danny up with every thrust, the sounds coming out of him as beautiful as his voice. Danny felt light headed as Roy hit his prostate, gently at first, and then harder as they picked up pace. Roy lifted Danny's legs onto his shoulders, changing the angle so he could go deeper, a loud groan escaping him at the new sensation.

"Roy… I'm so close… I'm gonna come…"

Roy grabbed Danny's rock hard cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, and Danny screamed so loud he had to kiss him to shut him up, before biting his ear and saying "come for me baby..", low and guttural. Danny looked up at Roy into his eyes, and seconds later he hit his climax, finishing all over him and Roy's chests as Roy thrust hard and came inside him. Out of breath, Danny took his legs down, and Roy slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of him.

They lay there for a moment, trying to get their breath back and come back down to Earth, before Roy felt Danny wrap his arms and legs around him and kiss the top of his forehead where it lay on Danny's chest.

Danny was the first to speak. "That was…"

"Incredible. You were…"

"Beautiful."

Roy looked up at Danny, smiling lazily, and gave him a soft kiss. They lay there, content, for a few minutes, when Roy felt himself beginning to fall asleep. He looked at Danny, and saw he was dozing too.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah." Still, neither of them moved, afraid they'd break the spell.

Danny finally spoke, after no one did. "Roy? Are we gonna be ok?"

Roy smiled and looked into Danny's eyes. "Of course we are, we're Bianca and Adore." Danny giggled. "No but seriously, I don't want us to get all weird with each other."

"Me either, I don't think either of us expected this to happen, did we?" Roy felt Danny gently shake his head above him.

Don't worry, we won't, we're better than that." Roy said, placing a soft kiss on Danny's lips.

"Yeah, we're fucking cool." Danny added. "Aren't you going on tour?"

"Yeah. I leave next week, on and off for 4 months." Roy sighed, kissing Danny's chest. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm all over the place for the next few months, my schedule is a mess…" Danny trailed off, stroking Roy's hair slowly and holding him tighter.

A comfortable silence hung over them as they accepted the inevitable.

"I guess we just have to make the most of the time we have… and we can start by going to sleep together" Roy said, standing up and offering his hand to Danny, which he gladly accepted.


End file.
